ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cassowary and The Face Paint
'' ''is an American 3D computer-animated adventure fantasy comedy-drama film directed by Rob Minkoff and Gary Trousdale. The movie is produced by DreamWorks Animation and is distributed by Universal Pictures. The movie is released on December 22, 2021. Synposis In the city populated by animals, an ordinary cassowary (voiced by Bradley Cooper) discovers a human-like creature species called the Face Paints, where they were believed to actually exist, but discovers that they are not evil as he thought they were. Characters *'Charles "Charlie" Cassoston, Jr.' (voiced by Bradley Cooper) - The cassowary and the main protagonist of the movie. *'Courtnea '(voiced by Anna Kendrick) - A face-paint who became best friends with Charlie and the deuteragonist. *'William' (voiced by Kevin Hart) - A Famboo who is Kristina's adoptive uncle and the (deceased) tritagonist. *'Mayor Wilkenbeard' (voiced by Ray Romano) - A cassowary who is the mayor of AnimalTown and the (hidden) main antagonist of the movie. He despises the Face Paints, and made the story up about them being evil. He ends up being kicked out as a mayor in the end and was sent to prison. *'Chip' (voiced by Josh Gad) - A gerbil who is the secondary (former) antagonist who is the Mayor's assistant. *'Crystal '(voiced by Taylor Swift) - A Mexican/American face paint who is Kristina's best friend and the pentagonist. *'Ms. Rose' (voiced by Meryl Streep) - a elderly Cassowary who is Charlie's grandmother, and is Chuck's mother. *'Michelle' (voiced by Alessia Cara) - A face paint who is one of Kristina's best friends. *'Zach '(voiced by Chris Pratt) - A surfer like Famboo that is chill. *'Ansley' (voiced by Lindsay Lohan) - A face paint that was discovered by Chuck when she was a baby. *'Bridget '(voiced by Jenny Slate) - A face paint that betrayed her race and oddly supports Wilkenbeard. *'Charles "Chuck" Cassoston Sr.' (voiced by Harrison Ford) - Charlie's father and an inventor thought to be crazy about him meeting the Face Paints, soon revealed that he is the first to discover that The Face Paints are actually friendly, and not evil. *'Baylee' (also voiced by Anna Kendrick) - A cute red haired teenage Face Paint friend of Courtnea. Cast *Bradley Cooper as Charlie Cassoston *Anna Kendrick as Kristina Variants *Universal Pictures - none *DreamWorks Animation SKG - TBD. Production Music The music for the film is being composed by both John Debney and David Newman. Taylor Swift had created a song for the movie. Songs Trailer music *Wonderland by Taylor Swift *Cecilia and the Satellite by Andrew McMahon In The Wilderness In Movie *TBD by Taylor Swift Reception Critical response This movie has received near critical-acclaim/generally positive reviews from critics and viewers alike with it getting an 89% on Rotten Tomatoes, an 87 on Metacritic, and an 8.9/10 on IMDB. In CinemaScore, this movie (for the first time ever in DreamWorks' histroy) was given a average grade of the rare "A+". Box Office Rating The movie is rated PG for action, mild peril, some rude humor, and thematic elements. In addition, the movie was rated PG in the UK by the BBFC for mild threat and violence Short film The film will feature a Trolls theatrical short film titled Cooper's Big Party!, which is being directed by Mike Mitchell, the director of Trolls. Sequels and Prequel The producers talked about creating a sequel. Soon, a sequel's been confirmed. Later, a year after the sequel's been announced, the director planned a prequel film about Chuck first discovering the Face Paints. *''The Cassowary and the Face Paint 2: Land of the Lost'' *''Chuck: The Beginning'' TV Series The Chronicles of The Cassowary and The Face Paint Crossover with Trolls The Cassowary, The Face Paint and... Trolls? Interactive Storybook version : The Interactive Storybook Promotions Theatrical release *Subway *Cinnabon released Charlie and Kristina-shaped cinnamon buns. *Nestle made a sweepstakes titled "The Cassowary and The Nestle" with codes you can enter in each Nestle chocolate bar. *Dr. Pepper released a promotion where you can win tickets to see the movie. In addition, there are 12 (one of them has the holiday theme) cans you can collect. *Kellogg's released a cereal based on the movie. The cereal has fruit rounds similar to Trix, and has Charlie-shaped marshmallows. In addition, the same company also released the fruit flavored snacks based on the movie. *Kraft Macaroni and Cheese had release macaroni and cheese shaped like The Cassowary and The Face Paint. These soon joined the Kraft Mac and Cheese pasta lineup. (W.I.P) Home media release Trivia *This is the first known DreamWorks Animation film to bring most people into tears and be a pure drama film. *This is Bradley Cooper's second time voicing a character in an animated film. The first was Collin the Speedy Boy. *The animals do talk and act like humans in the movie, but they are not anthromorphic for some reason. Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films Category:2021